s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue Gun
The Rescue Gun is a throwing weapon in S4 League. Basic Information The Rescue Gun is a new type of throwing weapon in S4 League. It is mostly white and has a green nozzle that is connected to a pipe line. It has a cross icon and fires a green grenade with the same symbol. They can be picked up by others to heal. If it is not picked up, it will explode. Anyone caught in the explosion will receive healing including enemies. All teammates will receive the same amount of healing, enemies included. It cannot be used to heal yourself. Picking up the grenade will automatically detonate it; there's no difference between allowing it to detonate on it's own and touching it. After testing, this gun does perform criticals with headshots, same as the shooting weapons in this game. The reason why people seem to have problems performing criticals with this is because it's all luck whether or not it'll perform a critical heal. This gun packs a decent range if fired at the right angles. However, take caution about missing your targets. At around a 45 degree angle, the range of the grenade would be from your spawn on Station-2 all the way to the train. Heal Amounts Advantages *If continously fired, it can actually out heal the Mind Energy at the cost of running out of ammo rather quickly. *AOE healing. *Long range healing. *Possible to launch grenades over walls and bounce shots around corners, reducing the need to be exposed to enemy fire. *User can acquire Heal Points faster than with the Mind Energy. Disadvantages *Limited ammunition. *Can heal enemies if mis-aimed. *Parabolic (Curved) trajectory can be tricky to learn at first in order to hit your targets. Tips *The Rescue Gun can heal NPCs in Arcade Mode, making it easier for them to stay alive. *Although you cannot heal yourself with this method, you can remove the grenade from the field by stepping over it, preventing enemies from picking up the grenade. *Try to perform Criticals as often as possible to make the most out the limited ammo you have. *You can lob the grenades to teammates over obstuctions. *Don't fire this at teammates in a melee; you'll probably end up healing the enemy instead. Only do so if there are more allies than enemies that would be healed, to recover more of your allies' health than your enemies. *Learn how to utilize it's bouncing capabilities to fire rounds to teammates in safety. For example, on Station-2, you can fire grenades from your base down to the train for teammates to heal. *Only use this if an ally needs an emergency boost of health or if you're too far to use Mind Energy. Always be aware of your remaining shots. Gallery Rescuegun stats.png|Rescue Gun stats Rescue Gun promo.jpg|Rescue Gun promotional photo DJ RESCUE GUN PROMOTIONAL.jpg|DJ Rescue Gun Promotional Trivia *Despite being a throwing weapon, it is more of a launcher weapon. *This is the second launcher weapon in S4 League. The first weapon to be a launcher-type weapon is the Mine Gun. *It does not gain points by shooting it at the chaser, but it actually deducts points in the +2 bar. *Originally, it has longer reload time. Links *Link of performing criticals, also provides a video on how a healer is played: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-MFFmSzf_A&feature=related